


Dog Days Are Over

by orphan_account



Category: RPFS - Fandom, RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Lisa's dogs have a play date. Kate is depressed. Lisa cheers her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Over

Their dogs have a play date. Kate can remember a time when she would have rolled her eyes and thought that was _so_ LA but, you know. You get used to things. Dogs have _therapists_ here, so a play date? Pretty innocuous. Pretty fun, really, and not just for the dogs. She and Lisa get to drink wine, take off their shoes, gossip a little. Not bad at all.

"So," she says, lounging back in one of the big chairs on Lisa's patio, extending her legs with a sigh of relief, "I hear you're the people's choice."

"I know, right?" Lisa laughs. "So freaking weird."

"I liked your dress," says Kate. "Sparkly."

"Thanks." Lisa nods. "And hey," she says, stretching one foot over, kicking Kate gently in the thigh, "why weren't you there?"

"Oh." Kate looks down. "I'm kind of... over all that right now."

Lisa eyes her, but lets it go. "Still, it's an honor just to be nominated, right?" she says, all faux-sincere.

"I don't know." Kate raises one eyebrow. "I wasn't the people's choice."

"But you were nominated! You were _one_ of the people's choices!"

"But not _the_ choice. I was that pair of shoes you try on and they're _almost_ right and you think you might buy them, but then you see this _other_ pair of shoes and they're wearing a tight skirt and involved in a very popular storyline where they're fucking their co-star and those are the shoes you want. The first shoes are cast aside, forgotten. They're not the people's choice, they're an also-ran. Second best!"

"That's a little dramatic."

"What can I say, I'm feeling dramatic."

"Apparently." Lisa grins. "And besides, the first pair of shoes _also_ wear a tight skirt and are _also_ fucking their co-star onscreen."

"But to far less popular acclaim."

"Yeah, well, you need the years and years of unresolved sexual tension."

"We don't have that."

"No, you don't."

"How is Hugh?" asks Kate.

Lisa screws up her face. "Still an asshole."

"Sorry about that."

"That's life." Lisa shrugs. "And hey, you might not be the people's choice but you don't have to have fake-sex with an asshole every day at work."

"That's true."

"It is! You get to have fake-sex with a total Adonis who is also a fabulous human being!"

"I do." Kate nods. "Could be worse."

"Exactly!"

They sit in silence, sipping their drinks, listening to the dogs growl and yip as they wrestle.

"So," says Lisa.

"So," Kate replies.

"How's that fragrance thing going?"

"Pretty good."

"Raking in the cash, are we?"

Kate laughs. "Not really. But it's doing okay."

"Good." Lisa pauses. " _BOYFRIEND_ ," she says, complete with jazz hands, like this is a musical and she's Liza Minnelli.

"Um, hello, _Kate Walsh's BOYFRIEND_ ," says Kate.

"God, why didn't you just call it _Kate Walsh Is Not A Lesbian_."

Kate almost chokes on her wine. "Because people know that already!" Lisa just gives her a look, like _oh, please_. "I'm not a lesbian! I married a guy! In public! Our wedding was in _OK_ magazine!"

"Yeah, what was up with that?"

"Oh," says Kate. "They pay you like, a _shitload_ of money. Seriously, like back-up-the-truck-and-just-dump-it kind of money."

"Not _OK_ , I meant what was up with you marrying that guy?"

"I don't know." Kate can feel herself pouting, but it's been that kind of week. She's allowed to pout. "It was just... he was really nice. And sweet. And he smelled good. And I kept thinking, 'Wouldn't it be easier?' Just to you know, come home to someone, have someone you could take to events and all. Just to be normal."

"Normal, ugh," Lisa sneers. "Who wants to be normal?"

"Me, sometimes!"

"Normal is for losers."

"Well, maybe I am a loser."

"Yeah, you are."

"Okay, well, thank you."

"No, I mean, in a good way. I'm a loser, too, but it's good. It's all good. I like it."

"Maybe I don't."

"Oh, honey." Lisa rests her hand on Kate's arm. "Do you really want to be like all those people? Playing the game like it's real, like it's your life?"

"No," Kate says, and she knows Lisa's right, she knows that, but still. "Sometimes it would just be nice. For things not to be complicated."

"Complicated is _good_. Nice?" Lisa gestures with her wine. "Fuck that."

"I guess," says Kate, but she doesn't feel convinced.

"Come on! Fuck that shit! Say it with me!"

"Fuck that shit," Kate says half-heartedly.

"Fuck that shit!"

"Okay, okay." Kate sighs, sits up in her chair. "Fuck that shit!" she says, as robustly as she can manage, raising her glass.

"Better." Lisa smiles. "You're getting there." They both take a sip of wine. "God, you're such a downer."

"Screw you."

"We'll need more alcohol for that."

"Oh, you're so funny."

"That's your comeback? What are you, twelve?" Lisa gets up, shaking her head, and then returns with another bottle of chardonnay. "If a little is good, more is better, right?" she says.

"Oh yeah," Kate agrees, refilling her glass.

"Soooo," Lisa draws out the word. "You wanna make out?"

"What, now?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's a been a while."

"Since you made out with anyone? Jeez, no wonder you're so fucking miserable."

"No, it's been a while since I made out with _you_."

"Oh," Lisa says. "I guess. It must be years. But still, you wanna?"

"Do we have to have sex?"

"We can after, if that's what you want. But I was thinking more, like, a solid hour or so of let's-get-as-desperate-as-we-can-style making out. You know, chapped lips, tousled hair, heavy breathing, clothes half-on, half-off... that kind of deal."

"Oh," Kate says, inhaling. "Wow. That would be nice."

"Better than sex, seriously."

"Better than sex with a man, anyway."

"Well, you'd know," Lisa says, smirking.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Why do I let you do this to me?"

"See, we're bantering! The back and forth, it's sexy! Makes the kissing hotter."

Kate groans, but stands up. "Okay, we should go inside. No paparazzi shots through the fence."

"Never!"

"Are the dogs okay out here?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, they'll follow us in. Dogs _adore_ watching people make out."

"You're so gross."

"I know, but you love me."

"Yeah," says Kate. "Sadly, yeah. I kind of do."

"Silly girl," says Lisa, and she holds out her hand.

Kate smiles.


End file.
